vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Camille and Kieran
The relationship between the vampire family-members, Camille and Kieran O'Connell. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Cami went to the confession booth at St. Anne's Church and admitted to her uncle that she had recently lost the intense anger and grief at the loss of her twin brother and the violent acts he committed prior to his suicide. When Cami explained how unsettled she felt by this feeling and mentioned going on a date with Marcel Gerard, Kieran realized she was compelled and stated that if she was starting to heal, she shouldn't question it. He seemed to want Cami to move on with her life and stop dwelling on what her brother did. In The River in Reverse, Kieran, guessing Cami had gone to visit Sean's grave, dropped by to see her at Lafayette Cemetery, only to find Cami cleaning graffiti off of his gravestone, where someone had spray-painted "MURDERER" across it. Kieran reminded her that people need time to heal from what Sean did to his fellow seminary students. She confessed that she believed she was losing her sanity in the same way that Sean did because of her memory continually being manipulated by Klaus Mikaelson's compulsion. After working on the message she had written to herself in secret code, she went to see Kieran. At St. Anne's, Camille showed him the note with the symbols on it and insisted that her subconscious was trying to show her something before handing him a copy of the Times Picayune from 1919, which has a photo on the front page of Klaus and Marcel. She informed Kieran that she knows both of them and concluded that they were vampires. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Klaus, at Kieran's request, compelled Cami to leave the city so she would be safe. However, when a scared Davina Claire came to her apartment before Cami left, she realized Cami had been compelled and began to magically strip away her compulsion. In The Casket Girls, after being cleansed of her compulsion, Cami learned from Davina that Kieran has known everything about the supernatural world, including Marcel and Klaus being vampires. This revelation causes Cami to lose trust in him. Later that evening, when Kieran found Cami unconscious on the floor of the church after she was attacked by Sabine and her witch cohorts, Cami called him out on lying to her with regards to the existence of vampires and her fears of losing her mind. In Crescent City, Camille learned from Kieran that he had been hexed by Bastianna Natale with the same curse as the one Agnes cast on her twin brother. She was then approached by Genevieve, who offered a deal to her: if she stabbed Klaus with Papa Tunde's Blade, then the witches would reverse the hex on her uncle. While Cami initially considered doing it, she ultimately realized that if she was going to be in the middle of a supernatural war, she would prefer to be on the winning side, and confessed to Klaus what she had been instructed to do. However, she and Kieran were both confronted by Bastianna at the end of the evening, and she informed them that since Cami had failed at her task, Kieran would suffer for it, leaving Cami scrambling to find a cure for him. In Le Grand Guignol, Cami mentioned to Klaus that Kieran was still suffering from the effects of the hex Bastianna had cast on him, and complained to him that no one was helping her find a cure. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Kieran insisted to Cami that he was going to die, and advised her not to take his place as head of the Human Faction; instead, he encouraged her to leave town and never look back. However, she refused on account of her not wanting to give up on him, and her stubbornness triggers the hex's effects, leading him to become so enraged that he almost killed her; it was only when Cami grabbed a lamp and knocked him out that she was able to save herself. Marcel managed to convince a witch to place a boundary spell on the attic of St. Anne's Church to keep Kieran from escaping, and Cami thanked him, as it was the first gesture that anyone had given to try to help her with him. In The Big Uneasy, Cami crashed the Feast of the Blessings party in hopes of convincing Genevieve to lift the hex by genuinely being kind to her. She gave Genevieve a turquoise hair comb from her era and was understanding of Genevieve's experiences in 1919. This touched her so much that she initially agreed to help Cami by lifting Kieran's hex; however, when Klaus offended Genevieve by killing the witch she sent to steal Esther's grimoires from the compound, Genevieve decided to not help Kieran to spite him, and emphasized that because of Klaus' actions, Kieran would die a miserable death. in An Unblinking Death, Cami recruited Josh's help in trying some unconventional treatments for his condition, including enlisting a (compelled) doctor to perform electroconvulsant therapy on Kieran. When this failed, Kieran went into cardiac arrest, and Cami begged Klaus to feed him his vampire blood to heal him. Klaus reminded her that he would die and become a vampire, but Cami was so desperate to prevent him from dying that she insisted, and Klaus reluctantly did as he was asked. When Kieran awoke in transition, she immediately began to apologize for turning him into a monster in spite of the fact that he was a man of devout faith. Klaus, knowing that this was just to buy Kieran enough time for Cami to truly say goodbye, left them alone to spend their last moments together. Kieran prepared to kill himself before completing his transition, and insisted that Cami leave before he did so. She went downstairs, but before he could slit his own throat, his hex reactivated, and hallucinations of Sean and Bastianna urged Kieran to complete his last act of penance by killing Cami. He then cornered Cami downstairs with his knife, and after he slashed her with it, he licked her blood off of the blade and completed his transition. Cami was forced to jump over balcony to get away from him, and was just about to be killed when Klaus appeared and stopped him. He held Kieran back for just long enough to get Cami's permission before mercy-killing Kieran by staking him in the heart. Quotes Season One :Kieran: "I never wanted to involve you in this, in any of it." :Camille: "This can't be how it ends." :Kieran: "It was the only way it was ever going to end. I made peace with that a long time ago." :Kieran (he hugs Camille): "Listen. I don't know how bad this is gonna get, and I don't want you to see it. So in a moment, I'm gonna let go, and you are gonna turn around, and you are gonna walk out of here without looking back Ok, kiddo? Promise me, without looking back." :(Cami walks out without turning back). : -- An Unblinking Death Gallery The_Originals_S01E08_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_1402.jpg The_Originals_S01E08_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_1962.jpg Camille 2 TO 1x06.jpg OR110A1-1389130769.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-16.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-15.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 32.42 -2014.05.26 10.44.59-.jpg Normal_theoriginals113-2209.jpg Résumé-de-l’épisode-6-saison-1-Fruit-of-the-Poisoned-Tree-Kieran-Camille-300x168.png Résumé-de-l’épisode-17-saison-1-Moon-Over-Bourbon-Street-Kieran-Camille.png Trivia * Both Kieran and Cami are two of many O'Connell family members to be involved in the supernatural community of New Orleans, though Cami has yet to officially continue the legacy of O'Connells leading the Human Faction. ** However, Cami has contributed greatly to many supernatural battles in New Orleans, either by helping with research, logistics and strategy, or providing the dark objects left to her by Kieran. In this way, she is helping maintain the peace between supernatural factions in the same way that her uncle did before her. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship